The Song of the Lost
by scattered sunbeams
Summary: Mayura has a dream that causes her to sing a song that may be a key to her past. What link is there between Mayura and this mysterious goddess named Sigyn? In all the confusion, can the two sort out their feelings for each other? LokixMayura.
1. Chapter I

_Hello, everyone. Please enjoy my second ever FanFiction! :)_

_I apologize for grammar or spelling errors that may have slipped past me._

_Matantei Loki Ragnarok, the series and the characters, is not owned by me._

* * *

She had been a surprise for both himself and his late wife in that she was as average as a child could have gotten. Of course she had a love of all things mysterious but she did not exhibit the same sort of paranormal powers that he had. This was rare perhaps even unheard of; the family line had had these powers since the Daidouji's Shrine was founded. The power was passed down from the head of the shrine to the first child for generations, without fail, until Mayura. His daughter did not even sense the simplest of spirits or even the aura that her best friend had. This, however, was never a concern to him. Misao was simply happy to have a daughter.

Mayura's father knew things were changing before anyone else did. His daughter certainly did not notice and neither did the brat she insisted on hanging around. But he did. He couldn't say for certain what it was that lead him down this path, a shift in the air, perhaps. All the same, he could sense it, as he could sense other ethereal subjects. He assumed that he was the first to notice because Mayura was his daughter and he has known her her entire life, certainly far longer than that child detective.

Her personality had changed, as did her habits. Mayura had calmed down significantly over the past few weeks. Her eyes heavy with what seemed like concern, maybe even fear, and mild curiosity. Something had happened to her, Misao was positive of this, and it had changed her. But the biggest signifier for Misao was that Mayura had stopped visiting the Detective agency and talking about mysteries.

* * *

Mayura constantly found herself wistfully looking out the window in her classroom during lectures. Fall was approaching and for some reason she found the swift, yet elegant, descent of the freshly changed leaves drifting through the air far more appealing than her current lesson. This mood had taken her suddenly and had remained, despite her wish coming true for Loki to stay. She found that she could no longer concentrate on things that she enjoyed nor be with people she liked. Her friends would ask her after classes if she was feeling alright and the words would simply enter her one ear, which Mayura would find herself responding to, then the situation would go out her other ear. Nothing would stick in her mind, just her being lost in her thoughts.

And her thoughts were of Loki. She knew there wasn't something that was the same with him, she knew he was different, but she didn't know just how much until the past few weeks events. His eyes glowed red, she saw that, she knew that. And then there was her wish to some "god" that he would stay and then he magically showed up after that? Loki had become one of the biggest mysteries of Mayura's life, and she rationalized with herself that she should be ecstatic over this fact but there was something wrong with it. She would have rather such a big mystery not be centered on someone she cared so much for. She used Loki as something to ground her and to have him become something she could not explain was too much. Although he had come back, she couldn't bring herself to face him and had thus decided to stop going to his home for the time being until she figured things out.

As another leaf settled itself on to the grass by the fence of the school, she had gotten idea. She was a beautiful young detective and what do detectives do? They solve mysteries! She had to solve the Loki mystery so when the bell rang, instead of going home she would go to the library.

Mayura sat herself at the computer and opened the browser. At that point she stalled… What was she looking for? Where would she start? What was she trying to find out? She drummed her fingers on the desk and then searched for Enjaku Detective Agency. The results simply showed news articles that detailed her and Loki's efforts in the city but there weren't any websites that were simply about the agency. Mayura frowned. Mindlessly, Mayura searched for "Loki" not really sure what she was expecting but all the same figured it was worth a shot. To her surprise, several articles came up but none were about the young detective and her friend. Instead, she found herself reading about a Norse god, also named Loki, who was the Trickster god, friend to Thor, and father to the wolf Fenrir and world-snake Jormungandr. Such a god was also responsible for Ragnarok, the Twilight of the gods. Mayura was so entranced by this new information but she never sensed the person coming up behind her.

"Mayura?" She jumped out of her chair, made a small yelp and then laughed. She turned around and saw…

"Loki-kun?" Her laugher stopped and the color in her face drained slightly. Why was she nervous around him? He couldn't possibly be the god she had just read about; after all he was only a small child, but still…

"Mayura, is something the matter? You haven't come to see us in over a week. We are all worried about you. Narugami told me that you mentioned going to the library so I came to see you here." He glanced over to her computer screen. Mayura eyed him to see if he would give away anything to tell her whether he might be at least partly related to this god. Loki simply grinned. "Reading about Norse mythology, is this a school project or do you have a new interest in myths?"

"I… I just wanted…" She looked down at her skirt and found herself absentmindedly playing with the hem. Loki looked at her questioningly. "You're just so mysterious Loki-kun…" She averted her eyes and blushed rather slightly.

Loki simply looked at her, raising an eyebrow. Suddenly he stood up, grabbed her hand and led her out of the library.

"Loki-ku-?!" Mayura started.

"Let's go get some ice cream, Mayura! You're in a poor state; I think some chocolate ice cream will fix you right up!" He replied to her and brought them to the ice cream shop by the library.

They each got a sundae and sat at a small table in the corner of the shop. He was right, Mayura's mood lightened immensely and she was beginning to wonder why she was ever nervous in the first place. He smiled at her and she returned it, giggling.

"So, tell me Mayura, did something happen? You know you can tell me anything." He looked at her seriously over the sundae and caught her by surprise. Mayura lowered her head and took a small bite of her ice cream. A moment of silence had passed between the two, a very long and very still one.

"I just… was nervous, I guess." Was what she finally came out with, shocking Loki.

"Er- Nervous about what, Mayura?" Loki asked concerned and a little more skeptical than he'd have liked and hoped that Mayura didn't pick up on it. She sighed and looked at him, stared into him really, almost to the point where he was uncomfortable. She just sat there quietly, looking into his eyes. Red eyes into green eyes. Loki shifted in his chair. Just as he was about to break the silence she responds:

"Your red glowing eyes, Loki-kun. And, well… Kami-sama." She looked down at her ice cream, mindlessly, turning it while Loki processed the information. Sometimes, Mayura would notice or say things that really confused him. Just when he thinks he has her pinned down, she comes out with something that rocks his image of her. Loki took a small bite of his sundae and then looked up at her.

"So, tell me more? About these red eyes and… who is Kami-sama?" He grinned at her and her blush. He knew, of course, but he wanted to hear it in her words.

"I saw your eyes glow red when we went on vacation at that lake side cabin. I am not sure, you were holding this long staff thing and… and… Kami-sama… He came to me when you disappeared and he said he was a god. You know me, Loki-kun, I don't believe in gods… But he granted my wish, which was for you to stay by me and… you're here. Maybe the gods are real?" That was the second time in ten minutes that Mayura had shifted Loki's image of her. He smiled softly at her and told her to not worry about such things, perhaps she was tired, and that they should finish their ice creams. As they left, Mayura promised him that she would come over tomorrow and left to go home.

On his walk home, Loki thought Mayura over. Why did he take such a liking to her? In all honesty, she was a bit of a hassle for him but he never found himself minding. If anything, he would like for them to be even closer now, if that were possible. Still, he found himself wondering why he cared for her as much as he did; she was just a mortal girl after all.

Then he began to wonder why he was in Japan at all. He was a Norse god, Norse, not Japanese. He should be in Norway or Iceland, one of the Scandinavian countries, not an Asian one. So what force brought him here, to Japan and not the land of his ancestral heritage? He pondered these thoughts in his otherwise uneventful rest of the day.

Night came and took the city, the inhabitants dreaming their dreams. Mayura dreamed of Kami-sama and Loki. In her dream they meshed and intertwined and Mayura stood there calling out to them. When she yelled for Loki, both of them turned to her and responded. Then the two figures merged together, twisting horribly, until just the child Loki stood there before her. He smiled at her, his eyes glowed red, and then his form shifted once more into Kami-sama. All the while, a faint tune played in the background of her dream. A soft melody, almost a lullaby, and it struck deeply with Mayura. Her heart ached in her dream and she could not understand why. It was such a beautiful tune and she couldn't help herself in humming with it.

The next day rolled by as uneventful as the last and true to her word, Mayura came over, gleeful but still with that slight edge to her smile. She smiled a large smile at Loki who instantly knew it was a lie. Being the liesmith himself, the god of deception, Loki was especially good at lying and at catching others lies. Nonetheless, he smiled back at her, both of them thinking that they've fooled the other.

"Mayura-san, it's so nice to have you back! We've missed you." Yamino smiled brightly at her, she beamed back to him.

"Thank you, I've missed you! Waaahh? Is that freshly baked cookies!" She grabbed for one and began to munch on it fervently. Loki laughed at this scene and walked over to sit next to them, grabbing one for himself. As he took small bites, a soft tune drifted throughout the study. Loki instantly whipped his head around and stared at Mayura. She was singing a soft song in what sounded like almost old Norse.

"That song you're singing, Mayura…?!" There was urgency in his voice, panic, nearly. Mayura and Yamino caught on immediately and stared at Loki. "Where did you learn that song…?" Mayura's mouth was open, the singing stopped.

"It was in a dream of mine… It was a lovely song and I haven't been able to get it out of my mind. …Loki-kun?" Mayura's words were soft; she wanted to ease Loki's panic.

"Yamino, could you leave us please, I'd like to talk to Mayura on my own." Yamino bowed with an "of course, Loki-sama" and was gone. The room was still, with Mayura uneasily looking at Loki.

"That song… I only know one other person who knows that song." Loki looked down and away from Mayura's face. It was a painful memory. Just when he thought that he had put it away from himself, this girl had begun to sing that song. The pain he was experiencing was very real, although there was nothing physical about his condition. Nonetheless, it felt as if someone had hit him very hard in the stomach. There was an ache there. "Tell me about your dream, Mayura."


	2. Chapter II

She explained her vision of Loki and the god, and how they were the same person. From the expression on her face, she believed it and expected Loki to switch right there. Loki merely looked at her.

"And what do you think? Do you think I am your Kami-sama?"

"You're so strange, Loki-kun, I think you could be." Mayura's cheeks flushed and she looked at the cookies. Her mind went straight to the dreamy older man, her Kami-sama. Loki smiled at her and went to sit next to her. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Loki-kun. I thought you might like the song. It just reminded me of you. I am not sure why. The lyrics, maybe, although I don't know what they mean."

Loki studied her face. He could never be angry at Mayura, she was simply too kind and innocent. Almost like… No, he couldn't bring up those memories. He took her hand and held it in hers, making her cheeks grow more red. He enjoyed the effect he had on her, even as a child.

"You didn't hurt me, Mayura. Not in the way you think. It is just that song was once very important to me." He sighed and then looked directly into her eyes. "I can't keep this secret from you forever, Mayura, and since you already know…" She looked up at him, eyes wide, and mouth slightly open.

"You really are Kami-sama, aren't you?" Mayura breathed as Loki nodded and with a small flash of light, the 11-year-old was gone. Instead, was a young man who sat beside her, grinning mischievously. Mayura was speechless.

"When you were searching for my name and came across the information on the computer, I thought you were on to me." He laughed and handed her a cookie, which she did not bite into. "I guess, in a way you were." He grinned at her and chuckled again at her speechlessness.

"Loki-ku- Loki-Sama?" Mayura was confused at this point. Was he really a god…? Gods didn't exist, as far as she knew. How could they when they took her mother from her? Loki frowned.

"Normally, I wouldn't mind the –sama, Mayura, but, well, you're different, just call me Loki-kun." She nodded absently, gazing up into the eyes of the man who granted her wish, who had always treated her so kindly, and found herself blushing even more. Her face as red as her eyes, now. He smiled at her.

"I'm sorry, I am acting so strange!" She laughed nervously. "This is just so unusual for me… Uhm, Loki-kun?" He looked back at her. "Could you … tell me about that song?" Loki sighed and leaned back on the couch.

"There was once a goddess named Sigyn, and Mayura, you need to understand, as a god I am thousands of years old. Well, myself and Sigyn were wedded and we lived together. She used to sing that very same song, one she created just for me. She had a beautiful voice…" His voice trailed and his eyes were clouded by the memories of a past that seemed to haunt him. Mayura felt like an intruder into something that was once sacred to Loki, her best friend, someone she cared so much for… She grabbed his hand. "She disappeared almost 120 years ago… No one knows where she went or what happened. It was… It wasn't a good time for me." He smiled at Mayura. "So when you started to sing that song it brought back all those memories where we were together." The trickster god sighed and reached for a cookie, just then Mayura latched herself on to him, bringing him into a tight embrace.

"Loki-kuuuuunnn~ I'm sorry. I didn't mean to- I'm sorry!" There were tears welling up in her eyes, her face reddening from her sadness.

"Mayu- Mayura!" Loki gasped at the sudden squeezing. "It's alright! It was a long time ago! Besides… I have you now, don't I?" He winked and grinned at her, at which Mayura blushed furiously. He was just teasing her, of course, but there was something about her he did like. When he was a child he held it in but now he was free to tease her as he pleased. And so, he gave her a small peck of a kiss on the tip of her nose and ate a cookie.

Mayura's head was swimming. There was a warmth growing inside her and a fluttery feeling as well, as she sat next to this guy who was once her best friend. Who is still her best friend, just now not a child and instead a god. This Loki, who had such a story about a lovely goddess named Sigyn and who is now teasing her, entertained by her squirming. She didn't know what to think at the moment but that she didn't quite want to leave Loki's side.

"Loki-sama! Dinner-" Yamino had walked into the study and saw an adult Loki sitting next to a blushing Mayura. While Yamino was not shocked at Mayura's expression, after all his father had that effect on women, he was surprised to see him as an adult.

"It's alright, Yamino. Mayura knows everything." Loki smiled and Mayura nodded. Yamino simply smiled in response.

"Dinner will be done in twenty minutes, Loki-sama." He bowed and left.

"Well, Mayura?" Mayura looked up at him. "Would you like to stay for dinner? It's been so long since we've seen you, I am sure Fenrir and Yamino would be thrilled to have you, as would I."

"Yes, I would like that." She smiled widely and got up from the couch. "Is it alright if I continue to hum that song? I'm sorry; I just can't get it out of my head!" And this was true. The lovely tune had taken her and enveloped her in the melody.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt." As she began to hum, he closed his eyes and thought of Sigyn and their days in Asgard. Soon, though, Mayura began to sing the song with perfectly pronounced Old Norse. Loki opened his eyes and watched Mayura. She was facing out the window, her eyes closed, and she sang. Her voice was soft, sweet, and intoxicating. Loki had a thought; he would ask the Norns about Mayura's sudden overtaking of the song. If anyone had an idea, they would. Should he bring Mayura with him or not, is the question. "Mayura…?" She stopped to look at him.

"Too much?" She asked quietly.

"No, not at all. Would it be alright if you stayed the night here, I'd like to you to come with me as I ask some friends about the song, tomorrow. They would know why you knew it and why you can't let it go. You can stay in the guest bedroom." Mayura considered this and for a moment she looked as if she was going to decline.

"Let me call papa! Be right back!" She darted out of the room and down the hall.

Moments later she was back and telling him how she had to lie and say she was staying with a friend but that yes, she can stay over. Loki nodded and led her into her bedroom. It was smaller but the bed was comfy enough. After dinner, she was lent, by Yamino, a shirt to sleep in while he washed her uniform.

That night, Mayura had another dream. In this she dreamt of Sigyn, who stood there next to her. Her warm eyes looked at Mayura as she smiled, but she could not speak. She began to walk away and as Mayura followed, she turned a corner and disappeared. Instead, there was Loki, as an adult, standing there, grinning at her. He had an arrogant expression on and yet her stomach made a flip. He walked over to her and cupped her face in his hands, smiling with eyes glinting.

"Shhh…" He whispered to her.

"Loki-kun?" She looked up into his deep green eyes. They stared into hers. "Loki-kun I am sorry about Sigyn! She was just here, I tried to get her but…" And then at that moment her mouth was suddenly snatched into a kiss. Although surprised, she did not protest as she realized that she secretly wanted this the whole time. She closed her eyes and eased herself into Loki's touch. His hands drifted down onto her shoulders, and then to her elbows, to her waist, to her hips, pulling her closer. Her own hands now wrapped around his neck. She had never been so close to a person before and here was Loki, pressed against her, now moving his hands up her shirt. Mayura did want this and she definitely wanted Loki. She had never felt this way for anyone before. The whole situation was confusing to Mayura. On one hand it all felt so right, that she belonged there with him, and on the other she felt as if it was wrong.

Daylight hit her eyes, she rolled and found herself eye to eye with Yamino.

"Mayura-san, it's time for breakfast!" She sat up and yawned. Yamino left the room but not without placing her freshly clean and folded clothes onto the chair. She got up to get her clothes and thought to herself of the dream she had. Her cheeks flushed and she hastily pulled her clothes on. She sat at the breakfast table, cheeks still red. Loki looked up at Yamino, who simply shrugged.

"Good morning, Mayura!" Loki chirped and handed her a plate of food. He was still an adult, no longer a child. "When would you like to go to learn about the song? I can get you after school?" Mayura thought of Loki coming to meet her at the high school, with all of her friends and classmates seeing her with him. While it seemed like a good idea, she did not want to think of having to deal with the questions of her new boyfriend who wasn't.

"No, I think we should just go during school hours. It's a big mystery, I'd like for us to learn about it as soon as possible." She smiled and then ate some of her food. Loki, who was never one to follow rules and a lover of creating mischief, decided not to disagree on that point.


	3. Chapter III

After the breakfast, the two said their good byes and left. They decided to walk, considering Loki's aversion to cars. The air was crisp and the sky was clear. Loki made sure to crunch leaves as he walked, much to Mayura's amusement. They chatted lightly and the tension that existed before with Mayura trying to see adult Loki the same as child Loki was slowly easing. At times she would miss the young kid but she definitely preferred the adult. Every so often, her heart would flitter in the same way it did when she was around the young Loki, as she saw him do the same things the child would do.

Around another corner and they were at a small house. Loki led Mayura up to the door, where he knocked in three short precise knocks. A young woman with long dark hair answered the door.

"Yo! Verdandi!" Loki grinned at her look of confusion as he invited himself and Mayura in. Verdandi stood there gaping at the two. "You're just the Norn I want to see."

"Loki, what are you doing here? Hello Mayura, how are you?" Mayura bowed slightly and smiled at Verdandi.

"We have a mystery that needs solving!" He laughed and Mayura giggled. "Mayura here seems to know, perfectly, a song that Sigyn used to sing only for me. We were wondering if you knew anything about this. She can't get it out of her head." Verdandi sat down and pondered the pair. There was silence as she thought that lasted several minutes. Loki looked at Mayura and shrugged.

"All I can think of is that it takes about 100 years for a god to be reincarnated naturally into the human world. This is all the help I have for you." Loki's smile froze on his face and slowly faded away. His heart did a jump and he stared at Mayura, for the first time seeing her as more than just a high school girl who loves mysteries who he had taken an unusual liking to recently. He was still in shock as Verdandi ushered them out of the house saying "it was too dangerous for a non-Norn to be".

This time it was Mayura's turn to take Loki to a small shop and treat him. So, she brought him to her favorite food stall and bought him lunch. They walked to the park where she had first met him as an adult and they enjoyed their lunch. The meal was quiet and consisted mostly of the two of them within their own thoughts. Loki thinking about the possibility of Mayura being Sigyn and Mayura thinking of how she wished she could be with Loki. Both sighed at the same time, as their hopes seemed to be impossible. How could he ever like her as much as she liked him? He had a wife! Granted she disappeared over 100 years ago, but he still did. And how could she ever like him as much as he liked her? She was just like Sigyn, perhaps even her! They looked at each other and smiled.

Mayura broke the silence by singing the song again. She had never actually finished the whole song as she had always been interrupted but this time she planned on finishing it. Perhaps it would lighten Loki's mood? She gave it her all, each verse more beautiful than the next. Loki watched her sing, as he had done when Sigyn sang for him. Mayura never knew she could sing before this but it seemed as if something had awakened in her with that dream she had.

As Mayura neared the end of the song, something peculiar began to happen. The park was empty of people, Loki began to notice, and a soft wind picked up. He looked at Mayura and just as she sang the last line of the song, a bright light shown and standing before him, in Mayura's place, was a young woman.

Her hair a dark auburn, in thick loose braids, she wore deep warm bright eyes, large and full of joy, and a light smile. The outfit she was wearing was made from wool and fur, long, and warm. The woman's whole being was glowing, radiating with joy at finally being awakened. She embraced Loki, who sat there astonished.

"Sigyn!" He held onto her tightly, as if letting her go would cause her to slip away again. "How…? _Mayura?_" He looked at her in disbelief. She smiled serenely and he knew that although she was there at the moment, she wasn't like Freyja in Reiya. There was something different to her, almost phantasmal, not quite tangible.

"Yes, Mayura is my reincarnated self. I don't have much time, Mayura's form isn't meant for prolonged body transitions. I'm sorry that I disappeared so suddenly, Loki. Odin, he-"Her hands were beginning to fade away. Loki started to shake his head no as he saw her slip away again. "Mayura… I'll give her my memories. Help her be the goddess she was meant to be and beware of Odin, Loki, he isn't who he seems to be." Just as she was reaching to hold him she disappeared, leaving behind her Mayura who stood there stunned.

For the first time in Loki's long life, he was speechless.

He simply sat there watching vaguely Mayura, not paying attention to her. Her eyes glowed faintly as the memories and powers of a past life she had never lived but was hers, flooded back into her. She gasped loudly as if struggling to breathe and sat next to Loki. Mayura looked at him; he hadn't moved and only continued to stare at where she was. His eyes had been clouded by something dark, furious and emotional.

It was _Mayura_, Loki thought, she was the reason why he had come to Japan. She was the one who caused so many tumbling emotions within him. Love, annoyance, fear, love… _Love_. He realized it now, after all this time, that he did love her on her own before he even knew she was Sigyn. He shifted his thoughts within his mind. Was it because he recognized her as Sigyn before realizing it?

Loki looked at Mayura. She was calling his name, but it didn't register in his mind. He saw it now. Her demeanor was the very same as Sigyn, both were kind, excited individuals. Mayura's personality reflected Sigyn's well, the only exception was that Mayura enjoyed mysteries and was curious to a fault. Certainly, Sigyn was a curious person but this was exaggerated within Mayura. And her eyes… They looked so much like Sigyn's, so bright, so warm, but what is it in Mayura's? She's worried?

"Mayura?" Loki finally managed to say, as he continued to look at her. She jumped at him and wrapped herself around him, burying her face into his neck.

"Loki-kuuuun~" She cried and held tighter. He didn't immediately reciprocate the hug but when he did it felt neither awkward nor strained. At that, he tightened his hold around Mayura and buried his face into her hair. She smelled sweet and faintly of vanilla. Years he spent searching for warmth like that of Sigyn in women, mortal and goddess alike, even a giantess here or there. Never to be found except within Mayura. He inhaled her deeply.

The intensity of the moment was brought to a climax as he tilted her head up and gave her a kiss deeper and more real than she could ever dream. Her heart was pounding, feeling as if about to burst, from her ribcage and she began to feel lightheaded. Trembling, she brought her hands to his face and embraced the kiss. She was inexperienced, Mayura knew this and was sure that Loki knew as well, but she didn't let that stop her as she melted into him. As she leaned into him, he locked his hands behind her back and held her close.

"Mayura," he murmured as he pulled his face away from hers, "I've found love within you, both new and old. My life might not be flaw free but …" He moved a strand of her hair from her face and looked directly into her red eyes. "I hope that you might be able to find a place for me in your heart, some day."

Her eyes began to water and she snuggled into Loki again. "You already have a place there!" She smiled as she said it and giggled, drunk with these new feelings. He laughed a full, delighted laugh, as if stress he wasn't aware that was there had washed away.

At that moment a nearby streetlight exploded into a puff of purple smoke. Mayura gaped while Loki simply grinned. He was aware that the explosion was triggered by Mayura's surge of emotions.

"Looks like someone has new powers they need to learn to control."

"_Me_?" Mayura asked, shocked. "Whaaatt? Loki-kun!" He just laughed at her confusion and horror.

"Relax, you're already a goddess, you'll get the hang of it." He laughed more as she puffed out her cheeks.

"Ohhhhh, Loki-kun! Don't tease me!" But he was already up and away, laughing, making Mayura chase after him. "Loki-kun! I-"

"What are you going to do now, Mayura?" Loki asked her, suddenly serious. She stopped walking. "I mean, are you going to go home and tell your father? If you need it, I could come over to your place and help explain things with you. You're more than welcome to stay over our house again, if you need time to collect your thoughts about what's happened." Mayura hadn't even thought of these things. In truth, she completely forgot about her father, which shamed her a bit. She was just too entranced with Loki at the present moment to think of anything else.

"I'd like your help talking to papa, Loki-kun…" She looked down at her skirt. "I think maybe we should go there now. Even if I were to stay over again, I need to get new clothes." Loki nodded and grabbed her hand. The two walked to the Daidouji shrine together.


	4. Chapter IV

And so, several hours later, after much commotion the two stood there before Misao Daidouji as they concluded their tale and the truth.

"So, you see, Papa… Um…" Mayura wasn't looking in his eyes, but instead to her feet. The entire time she had spoken to her father, with Loki by her side, she tried desperately to retain that chipper demeanor, which Loki noted, wavered inconsistently throughout the talk. Her father was quiet for some time as he stared at the two, with eyes that did not see them.

"So this is why," was all he managed to say after he gave the two a considerable amount of thinking.

"Eh?" Mayura looked at him in surprise, a spark of light glinting behind her red eyes.

"This is why you didn't inherit the Daidouji sixth sense like myself and those before me. You were really some... goddess. And I _knew_ there was something off about you, you daughter-snatcher!" Misao pointed an accusing finger at Loki who merely laughed nervously. Daughter-snatcher? It's been ages since anyone has called him that. He grinned to himself. Misao sighed and sat back into his chair and then eyed Mayura wearily.

"This doesn't change the fact that you're still my daughter!" He said finally. Mayura's expression brightened considerably and she latched herself onto her father, crying '_papa! Oh papa!' _Loki smiled and turned on his heel to excuse himself.

"See you tomorrow, then, Mayura?" He looked back to her. She gave a small nod with a '_mhm!_' and he was gone, happy to see Mayura finally returning to her normal bouncing bubbly self.

Fortunately, as Mayura had hoped, the next school day went by with little complications. She was nervous that something would happen due to her new found powers but so far everything was as it should be. The only difference was Narugami-kun. The way he looked at her now… she couldn't get it out of her head; it was as if she was this new person to him.

"Oi! Daidouji!" He called out to her as she was on her way out of the school gates, catching up to her before she left. "Are you going to Loki's?"

"Of course! Perhaps there are some mysteries that need to be solved!" She laughed, as she was actually hoping that maybe Loki could help her with this new identity.

"Great! I'll come with ya." He smiled widely, as Mayura smiled back. Drats! She was hoping Narugami-kun had a part time job he would be doing. She really needed to get in control of these powers before something happened…

The two walked together, chatting lightly. When they arrived there, Narugami excused himself to talk to Loki privately, which left Mayura to Yamino.

"Yamino-san~ This snack is so wonderful! It's like magic, the way you're able to make such delicious foods!" Mayura was happily munching into the food, much to Yamino's delight.

"Ah, thank you very much, Mayura-san!" He smiled. Suddenly there was a loud sound that came from the study upstairs which caused the both of them to stop and peer up the stairs. Fenrir looked up from his food, as well.

"Ah… perhaps I should see if Loki-kun and Narugami-kun are okay…" Mayura said, nervously smiling and edging herself up the stairs.

"_She's Sigyn, Loki?! Does she know the truth, about all of us?"_ She could hear Narugami's frantic words spilling out from under the door. Suddenly the door open and she was face to face with Loki. She smiled sweetly and he beckoned her inside. Mayura stepped in lightly and took a seat on the couch, big eyes looking up to Narugami.

"Is something wrong?" She asked in concern. Loki shook his head no and Narugami flopped himself onto the couch.

"The cat is really out of the bag this time, isn't it?" Narugami sighed. "Do you remember me, Daidouji?" Mayura looked at him and then laughed.

"Narugami-kun, of course I do!" She said with giggles. Narugami's face lit up. "You're so silly, we just walked from school together not but twenty minutes ago!" She was still giggling as Narugami slumped his head down and Loki smiled at that pair.

"No… not like that. I mean…" He looked at Loki who silently nodded. "I mean like Loki! He's a god, you know that now." Her giggling stopped and she looked to Loki and then to Narugami.

"Narugami-kun you're…" She paused to let the name come to her mind. "_Thor_…" The name caught her by surprise and she looked up into the eyes of the god of thunder, her fellow god. He smiled softly to her and sat back down. Loki was grinning slyly the whole time. This was getting to be much too fun for him; he should bring more friends for Mayura to remember.

"Narukami-kunn~~" Loki cooed from the desk, causing both Mayura and Narugami to look at him confused. "Want to help me get Mayura used to being a goddess?" He grinned a very mischievous grin indeed. After knowing the trickster for far too long, Narugami saw signs of trouble and decided that the best thing to do was get as far away as fast as possible before he ended up on the receiving side of Mayura's new found powers controlled by Loki. The next thing Mayura knew, Narugami was bowing himself out of the room, and house, saying something about a part time job.

Mayura noticed, belatedly, that she was left alone in the room with Loki, who had seized the opportunity. There was a soft movement on the couch next to her and she turned to be nearly nose to nose with Loki.

"Um… Loki-kun…" Her eyes were bright with curiosity and her cheeks flushed pink. She briefly looked into his eyes and then quickly away to her hands resting on her lap. A larger hand moved to hers and held them.

"Mayura, don't worry." She looked up to see him smirking, mirth and mischief glinting in his green eyes. "Think of it as another mystery that needs to be solved." Her face burst into a large smile as she nodded her head. He laughed and then grabbed her hand, pulling her up. "Alright then!" He went to the desk and brought out a notepad and a pen.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Loki teaching Mayura about runes, their significance and powers. He was grateful that although all of this was seemingly foreign to her, because of her past life, it came to her was relative ease. Of course, because Mayura was still her own person, she did struggle here and there. The sky was dark as black when she had finally mastered the basic understandings of the runes and a simple spell which was related to them. She beamed and bounced, as Loki put away the writings. Yamino came up with some freshly baked desserts, which Mayura was all too enthusiastic to eat.

"Shall I walk you home, Mayura?" Loki inquired her, as she finished the last bit of the cake and was beginning to pack away her school bag.

"Oh, Loki-kun… If it's not too much trouble!" She smiled, which he returned with a far softer one.

"Of course it's not, come on, let's get you home." And the two left hand in hand for the shrine. When they reached the front, Loki leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on her nose and a wink. "See you tomorrow", he told her softly before he surrendered her to her father for the night.

The whole next day Mayura found herself doodling the runes and pictures of long ships, snakes, and wolves during her classes. At one point, Narugami noticed she had mindlessly doodled a hammer decorated in lightning bolts and smiled to himself. Her friends couldn't understand her new obsession with all these symbols and when questioned, she just played the fool.

And so, this went on for weeks. Mayura would skip her way to the detective agency where Loki would teach her more spells in order to contain and control her powers. Runes eventually took over her notebooks and she would sometimes even find herself taking notes in them rather than Japanese. She smiled and laughed to herself as she would translate back to her home tongue.

Loki was happy with the progress he saw in Mayura but couldn't help but notice that that was all she was getting used to. She still couldn't recognize Fenrir or Yamino and Loki found himself pondering why. More than once did he get a call from her father ranting and raving about how Loki was teaching his daughter dangerous spells, to which Loki only laughed and silver-tongued himself out of. One thing was for certain, as he noticed both within himself and Narugami, was that they were both relieved to be more of themselves around Mayura. Although, he also took note that both of his sons did not share the same ease and in fact, nothing had changed for either of them in concerns to Mayura.

The next time Mayura came over, Loki brought out a book of Norse Mythology and sat it down in front of her. She looked up at him with a look of confusion.

"Loki-kun!-" She began.

"We have a fushigi mystery that needs solving, Mayura." He sighed and sat down next to her. He opened up the book and flipped to the section 'F' and found the entry on Fenrir. He laid his hand over the text that explained the mythical beast so that she only saw the picture of the wolf.

"Tell me, Mayura… Who is this?" He studied her expression carefully to see if it would change based on what she saw. Instead, she merely looked at the picture blankly and then back up into Loki's eyes.

"Um… Loki-kun…" She had no idea. Loki sighed and then flipped to entries 'Freyr', 'Freya', and 'Jormungandr' but she didn't recognize any of them, at least in regards to the images. She simply shook her head and looked back up to Loki.

"I'm sorry, Loki-kun. Am I supposed to know these people? Did I know them?" She looked hurt by the fact that she couldn't recognize anyone despite the fact that she probably knew them once, long ago. Or even knew them now. At that moment the door propped open and a small black dog walked in.

"Daddy! The idiot won't let me have any snacks! Dinner isn't for another 30 minutes!" The small dog whined and Mayura's jaw was on the floor.

"He… He can _talk?_" Mayura was up and off the couch now, pointing down at the small dog, her red eyes open in panic. Fenrir sat down on the floor by her feet and stared up at her. Loki looked to her with an eyebrow raised.

"Mayura… Who is this?" He asked rather seriously as he pointed to Fenrir. The small dog looked from his father to Mayura and back again, confused. Mayura blinked at Loki.

"It's Fenrir?" She questioned, she knew who the dog was, that was not the issue here, he was definitely talking.

"Yes that is Fenrir, but can youremember Fenrir?" They were staring into each other's eyes, one trying to get the other to remember and the other lost. She closed her eyes and tried to recall any memories about a 'Fenrir'. Suddenly, her eyes lit up with recognition and she looked down to the little dog with a large smile.

"Fenrir! Oh, Fenrir!" She picked up the small dog and cuddled him in her arms. Loki watched the two, Mayura snuggling into Fenrir and Fenrir's look of shock.

"Daddy?" He questioned Loki, hoping for some sort of answer to the strange girl's now even stranger antics.

"Fenrir… do you remember Sigyn?" Loki purred, smirking at the dog whose eyes went wide open and looked at Mayura. "M… M…" Fenrir looked like he didn't know what to call Mayura, her name, the weird mystery loving girl, or… mom? Loki chuckled at his son's dilemma.

After a few minutes of cuddling, Fenrir decided it was best to go back down stairs to see how much closer dinner was to being ready. Mayura say down excitedly next to Loki, beaming up at him. He couldn't help but smile back, her giggles, her smile, it was all contagious to him.

"It's like a different world! All of these people I thought I knew who are different people. Ne, Loki-kun?" She sighed contentedly. He reached over and put his hand to her cheek.

"Yes, Mayura..." He whispered. Slowly, the two of them closed the gap between each other and, with breaths mixing and hearts pounding, they locked lips. Mayura started it off soft and gentle, little kisses placed after the longer ones, which only drove Loki crazy. He took it to the next level, experience and desire kicking in, he licked her lips, lightly nipping them, tasting her tongue with his. A different world for her, indeed. They finally stopped as the door opened and produced a Yamino, who informed them with a dark grin that dinner was ready and they might want to get down there to eat it before Fenrir does.

As Mayura skipped merrily down the stairs towards the food, Loki followed her at a much slower pace. He was thinking about her interactions with both Narugami and Fenrir. In both instances, Mayura had to be pushed a bit to remember. Loki sighed. He was going to have to do a lot more pushing.


	5. Chapter V

_A small note: I just want to clarify that I am writing the characters in their manga-personalities, rather than their anime counterparts. I find Mayura's anime personality to be a bit exhausting! _

_ Monique1992: I am happy you enjoy the story! To be honest, I was sure that I was writing a story for a rather quiet fandom but it pleases me to see someone enjoying it and people reading it! :)_

* * *

The next few weeks were a delight for Mayura. Loki brought people into the study, one at a time, with Narugami watching over the scene, to prod Mayura into memory. Many gave the trio more trouble than they wished but the end result was the same. All the people Mayura thought that she had known were suddenly a group of deities. She was excited to come to terms with the memories that were locked away within her; it was as if, to her, each and every god or goddess took on a new glow. Worlds of wonder had been opened to Mayura, an idea that she could never dream of and it thrilled her.

Loki sighed; he wasn't going to hear the end of all these new mysteries ranging from knowing about Asgard to small tidbits of information about each god. Although he wouldn't admit it, it amused him when she would suddenly grab a pair of spiral-eyed glasses and ask him to tell her some mysterious story about a random god. This, of course, was always obliged, as he would tell her the most embarrassing story he could think of. After all, how could Loki resist having a bit of fun at the expense of his former assassins?

"Wow! Did Narugami-kun really go through with it?" Mayura was on the edge of the couch staring at Loki with large curious eyes. Loki smirked.

"Yes. Don't tell him this, but I have a picture of him dressed up as Freyja…" He searched around in his desk until he found a small picture of Narugami dressed in one of Freyja's dresses, with a veil over his head. The look on his face was murderous. Loki grinned at his blackmail before handing it to Mayura. The moment she saw it she was clutching at her stomach, laughing rambunctiously, and tears streaming down her face. Loki couldn't contain his amusement and joined in on the laughing, content to see his blackmail working as intended. The laughter died down and the two smiled at the each other.

"Ne, Loki-kun?" He turned to meet her eyes looking at his. "I think I am going to go home now, to work on my homework, before papa gets angry with me..." She sighed heavily. Homework was not Mayura's favorite thing in the world.

Loki stood up, walked over to where she was sitting on the couch and extended his hand to her. She took the offer and was instantly lifted up by him, moved closer to him. Mayura looked up into his face and was immediately taken into a hug. It was short but no less affectionate.

"Would you like a walk home?" Loki asked tenderly but not without a hint of a smirk. Mayura was catching on, however.

"Oh, Loki-kun, I know you just want to torture papa!" _Damn, caught by Mayura! When did she become so observant? Oh, right, since Sigyn._ Loki thought to himself as he let her kiss him tenderly on the cheek. She gathered her belongings, skipped out the door and raced down the stairs. Loki looked out his study window to watch her run off when he noticed two large ravens sitting in a tree across the street.

"Huginn and Muninn" Loki said to himself, as he glared at the ravens. They took notice of him and flapped away. "So Odin is going to make his move soon?" Loki felt a slight chill build up within him as he watched the birds flap away. Yamino coughed lightly behind him, bringing Loki out of his thoughts.

"Would Loki-sama care for dinner?" He smiled softly at his father who walked over to him.

"Yes, that would be fine. Yamino-kun… could you, perhaps, fix the spare guest bedroom? I'd like to see if Mayura could stay the night, tomorrow." Yamino bowed and left Loki to his thoughts, once again. He turned to stare out the window once more.

What could Odin be planning? The thought kept Loki awake well into the night. By the time the first light broke over the horizon, Loki was just starting to fall asleep. He had not come any closer to figuring out what Odin's next plan of action might be.

A few hours later, there was a soft knock on the door which was opened to produce Mayura. She was dressed in a simple yellow flowered sundress, with her hair up tied loosely befitting a Saturday. Smiling sweetly, she walked into the house and turned to Yamino.

"Loki-sama is still asleep, Mayura-san. Would you care for some tea while we wait for him to-" He saw her puff her cheeks out slightly in annoyance and whispered under her breath, 'ooohhh' before she spun around and stormed upstairs. Yamino faltered and laughed to himself as he went into the kitchen to entertain his older brother.

Loki's bedroom door flew open which did little to stir the sleeping trickster. No snake or goddess would get this mischief maker out of bed, or so he thought until he was shaken by an impact, forcing him to wake in an instant.

"Loki-kuun! It's time to wake up!" An overly cheerful voice for such an early hour screeched to him. Mayura was on top of him, as she jumped onto his bed. He rolled over, grabbed his pillow, and covered his head with it, attempting to drown out her voice. This only furthered her resolve and she tackled him. Cheerful, she bounced about the bed, laughing until her world was flipped upside down. Suddenly, she found herself on her back with a very annoyed Loki hovering over her, gently holding her wrists and keeping her pinned down.

"Mayura." He said rather simply.

"Loki-kun?" Her eyes were wide with shock. Loki grinned at the look on her face, clearly she did not expect him to be as energetic as she was. He lowered his face to hers and kissed her softly on her lips. He eased his grip on her but she did not move and instead wrapped her arms around his neck. They laid there, wrapped in each other's arms, kissing softly sometimes and more exciting at other times but never going much further than that.

Mayura was finally brought back to reality when she heard a sound from the downstairs indicating that Fenrir had gotten into a cupboard on his own. She rolled away from Loki, who groaned, slightly annoyed, at being interrupted, and started to smooth out her dress. Loki sat on the bed, and watched her while he rested his face on his hand.

"You look nice today." He said flatly, Mayura blushed.

"Thank you, Loki-kun!" She smiled widely and she left the room, leaving him to get himself ready for the day.

In the study, Mayura sipped a cup of tea while Loki walked in and took a seat at his desk.

"Mayura, would it be possible for you to stay the night here? Yamino-kun prepared the guest room for you. Odin, he… well, I think he might be planning something soon and I would like to make sure you're safe." She winked at him, smiled, and went to phone her father. A moment later she came back into the study.

"I told papa it was official goddess business and he had no choice but to agree!" She posed triumphantly, grinning to herself.

The day passed by uneventfully. There were no clients, no fushigi mysteries, not even a single normal mystery showed itself. Mayura sighed and went back to her runes. All the pieces were beginning to fall into place for her. She was now able to do all basic spells, most intermediate, and a few advanced ones. Every spell she learned and performed was greeted with much enthusiasm, she could conjure her _own_ mysteries and that was definitely something. She made a small spark of light form between her two hands, basking the study in a soft warm golden glow.

The sky descended from twilight to night at a much quicker pace, Loki noted. So, this was to be the night that Odin had chosen, was it? Loki smirked to himself, satisfied in his accurate assumption. He turned to see Mayura concentrating excitedly on producing spells, Fenrir cuddled next to her. Yamino was downstairs cleaning up the kitchen for the day. A wind picked up, rustling the trees and the distant cawing of ravens could be heard.

All around the city, the gods of Asgard looked to the sky and saw the same thing as Loki. The sky was thick and black as pitch, with a heavy howling wind. This is the calm before the real storm, Loki thought to himself as he stared out the window at the swirling clouds. Mayura noticed him staring at the storm and joined him at the window. Grabbing his hand in hers, the two stood side by side silently looking out to the storm produced by Odin's fury.


	6. Chapter VI

_Good day, friends! It has been long since I last updated, please forgive me. I sort of hit a block with the story but I am back now with ideas. Thank you for the reviews, faves, and follows, I am glad! Please enjoy!_

* * *

Daylight had started to break across the city sky. There was a peek of pink here, a smattering of purple there, all fading from deep blues to light yellows. At the Detective Agency, on the upper level, in the office, sat a young couple cuddled together sleeping on the couch. The young man had his arm wrapped around his female counterpart, their heads resting against the other, both in a deep sleep.

Sunlight was starting to creep across the horizon, stirring the city sleepers. The bubble gum pink haired girl who slept and cuddled with her began to gently open her eyes. Silently, her two red eyes scanned the room, searching for what awoke her. It was unlike Mayura to wake so early. Embracing her curious nature, she quietly and delicately removed herself from Loki's snuggle, laying him on the couch so as not to wake him. She tiptoed across the room and noted the time on the wall clock. Five in the morning, not even Yamino would be awake at this time.

Mayura walked out the study room and down the hall, taking care to make sure the sound of her footsteps wouldn't carry through the house. She decided to go get some fresh air and walked out of the front door of the house. Stretching, she felt a soft wind ripple against her, it was cool and refreshing. Mayura smiled to herself and hummed. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a crow land on an electrical post near her. She looked up at it, the crow looked down onto her.

"Good morning, Mr. Crow!" She called up to it, smiling.

"Good morning, Mayura!" The crow called back. Mayura's smile fell.

"Ehhhh? What?! You… you talked!" Mayura's eyes widened as she stared at the crow. The crow didn't respond further and simply flapped away. Mayura's curiosity got the better of her and she dashed after the crow while squealing 'Fushigi Mysteryyyyyyy!'. The commotion and noise woke the inhabitants of the detective agency.

"Mayura?" Loki called out sleepily, grabbing out into the air for her warmth. He's alone? Where could she have gone? He jumped up the moment he realized she was missing. It was odd for Mayura to not only have woken so early but to also have left without waking anyone else. Loki sat there for a moment then proceeded to get up and dress himself all the while thinking of where she could have gone. Maybe she was downstairs making breakfast! He smiled to himself and absentmindedly looked out the study room window.

"Ah, the storm seems to have subsided." He whispered to himself. What a storm that was. Loki began to frown. The _storm_… That was Odin's doing and if that was a sign from Odin then maybe? He scrambled out of the study room just the same moment Yamino was walking out of his bedroom dressed for the day. Loki nearly bolted into Yamino but with quick reflexes narrowly avoided him and ran down the stairs.

"Ah, Loki-sama…!" Yamino tried to call after him. It wasn't good for him to be so frantic so early in the morning, after all.

"Not now, Yamino! Mayura might be in trouble!" Loki called as he swung out the front door. Loki raced through the front lawn, his heart pounding against his chest, his breath coming in sharp intakes, air ripping through his throat and lungs. He wasn't sure where to run, which direction to go and thus skidded to an abrupt stop.

Concentrate! He yelled at himself, stop acting like afrightened animal and concentrate on Mayura, on Sigyn's magic essence, something! He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and meditated on the spot, opening himself to the world around him and searching for the spirit of his beloved. There, 30 metres north by north east. He ran in that direction after Mayura, hoping he wasn't too late.

Mayura happily bounced after the crow, who seemed to be knowingly leading her to the park. She slowed her pace to a walk, trying to catch her breath, looking around at where she was. The crow settled itself on a tree branch several feet away from her. The sky was mostly purple now fading into soft pinks, which lit the park in a soft warm glow. Mayura walked over to the trees and looked up at the crow.

"Are you going to talk to me now, Mr. Crow?" She called up to the bird, a rather big smile forming across her face. She waved erratically towards the bird, flailing her arms, trying to get a reaction from the bird. It was no use, the bird was silent and still, simply staring at her. Mayura sighed and then looked back at the bird.

"What's your name, Mr. Crow?" She tried to strike a conversation with the bird again. She was certain the crow spoke to her before; she could never imagine such a big mystery on her own!

"Odin." The bird replied to her, its voice faltering between high pitched and deep. Mayura gasped and let out another squeal. Odin, though, that name sounded familiar, but at the current moment, due to her excitement, she couldn't quite remember why.

"How did you know my name, Odin-!" She smiled up the tree at the bird but was cut short by a loud shout.

"MAYURA!" She turned to see Loki running towards her with the most worried look on his face.

"Ne, Loki-kun… How did you know I was here?" She asked him incredulously.

"Never mind that, what are you doing here?" He stopped in front of her, panting and staring at her. Mayura smiled her mischievous smile.

"I followed a mystery here!" and pointed towards the crow. "See! Nothing wrong with that! It's a talking crow, its name is…"

"Mayura, you need to get away from that bird. Now." Loki recognized the bird, it was as he thought. It was a good thing he came here in time before Odin could do something and he tried to urge Mayura away from the tree.

"Oh, Loki-kun, there is no reason to be afraid! It's just a crow, see?" She beamed at him and turned around, only in the place of the crow was now an older man sitting in the tree. She gasped and stepped back, away from the tree and away from Loki. "Wh…what?" She spoke in a hushed voice, the color draining from her face.

"You should have listened to him, Mayura." The man gathered himself and began to stand on the branch. He was tall, with a grey beard and grey hair. "I am Odin, the god of gallows, the god who oversees all the other gods." He called down to her in a dry voice. "And now, I am here to collect on Loki's debt and ensure the safety of the realms." Mayura noticed he was holding a stick, a staff maybe; it was old, gnarled wood, simple in design.

"Loki-kun?" Mayura turned to Loki, her eyes wide with fear. Tears forming, glazing her eyes, her whole body shaking. Before Loki knew what was happening, she had turned to run away from Odin.

"Mayura!" He called after her, watching her small body take off down the field. The next moments were a whirl, seemingly taking place out of time, the events happening to Loki as if they were in a stop animation. There was a sound as if Odin had just let out a loud spell chant, there was a bolt of lightning that soared across the grass, and then there was Mayura hit in the back, flying across the field.

Her pale figure was flung carelessly across the yard. She thudded to the ground, bounced lightly, and crumpled like a ragdoll. He ran over to see blood pooling from her broken skull and dripping onto the grass. Her eyes permanently fixed into a fearful expression.

"She lived like a human, bleeds like a human, fitting she should die like a human." His grin bared teeth that seemed to slice the words out of his flesh, cutting into him one syllable at a time. "I waited until I made sure you were here with her, so you could witness this. Pity, I was hoping to _play _with her more." Loki stared down onto her lifeless form; she looked so fragile and broken, splayed out in unflattering and illogical ways. An arm twisted here, a leg twisted there both in ways that shouldn't be.

She was still beautiful, even in her most mortal hour. Poetic that she would die when the sky was as pink as her hair. He collapsed to her side, unable to bring himself to touch her lifeless form. Memories flashed through his mind of all the times that Mayura was in danger because of him, of all the times he had to save her. But this was it. This was the last one and he couldn't save her.

He grabbed at the grass out of frustration, out of pain. The pain was so tremendous it hurt him physically to think that she was really gone. Mayura, Sigyn, was once again taken from him. Thoughtlessly he began ripping the grass out of the ground in chunks, just for the chance to hurt _something_ as much as he was hurting at the moment. His throat began to feel constricted, his voice unable to escape his mouth, he sat there, speechless and unable to answer Odin's laughter. In fact, the laughter seemed to go through one ear and out of the other. The sounds hardly registered in his mind, his entire being consumed with the grief of losing the one he loved for the second time.

Tenderly, he put his arms under her corpse and lifted her to his chest. He gently carried her back to the detective agency as if she were still alive only sleeping.

"It'd be bad if people saw you like this, so early, Mayura…" He mumbled to himself and her still face. Odin sat there for a moment longer, watching him walk off, ignoring him completely. He grinned to himself.

"Success, Loki. Success."

Loki stumbled through the front door of the detective agency, still holding Mayura in his arms. He was unaware of the happenings around him, the sounds being made, it all felt like a life he wasn't living. He was vaguely aware of Yamino bursting in onto the scene, a cheerful expression quickly replaced by horror as he saw the blood covering Loki's hands and shirt, the origin of the blood. Fenrir standing quietly at the doorway by Yamino's feet looking up mournfully at his father.

Her body was placed lightly onto the couch. Mayura's face gently rolled to the side, her arm hanging off the side of the couch, neither stirring. Loki closed her eyes and then fell into a chair beside her, silent as she was. He continued to stare at her body, continually unable to recognize what was happening around him until finally he was left alone with his dead beloved.

Mayura rolled over and looked up. This isn't the park where she was a moment ago. She looked around her and saw a large stone hall reaching out in all directions from where she was. Now and again, she would see faces or people out of the corner of her eye hiding behind the pillars, looking at her, but whenever she turned to face them directly, nothing was there. She began to shiver, it was cold here. So cold and damp.

"Hello." A voice called out to her. It was soft, low, and monotonous. Mayura looked up in excitement and fear, she wasn't alone, that was good, but she was afraid of who it might be. But it was only someone she recognized. The voice belonged to a young girl with wavy pink hair, like hers.

"I know you!" Mayura was shocked to see such a familiar face but smiled despite herself.

"I am Hel, I am… the keeper of the dead. You know my father, Loki." Hel walked closer and Mayura gasped. Half of her face was rotted away while the other half was that of a normal lovely young woman.

"The dead? I am dead?" Mayura mouthed the words, staring off into and through Hel, as these thoughts were processed in her mind. "LOKI. Is Loki okay?"

"I assume so, he isn't here." Hel gestured to the halls around them. Mayura looked about. Just her.

"Can I go back?" Mayura whispered to herself, grasping at some faint light of hope she may have.

"I could help you, however. Provided you really are Sigyn and not just another human." Hel looked away. "There will be a test. A test to prove you are who you say you are."

Mayura faltered. A TEST? Oh, please no, not that. Mayura wasn't exactly the best at tests, let her just tell you. She looked up at Hel's face, half living, half dead and knew, though, that although she hated tests, this was the most important one she'd ever have to do.

"Okay. I'll do it!" Mayura shouted determinedly.


End file.
